


Late nights and glowing screens

by CauseTheTruthIs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseTheTruthIs/pseuds/CauseTheTruthIs
Summary: Random snippets I type on my phone when I supposed to be sleeping.





	Late nights and glowing screens

The air is thick from breathing in the same pocket for so long. The blankets around me are double what I typically use, doing their job of blocking out the light. If I get caught...I don't even want to think about it. I could remove the risk from the situation, and just not be on my phone right now. Put it away, in anouther room even. But I can't sleep. I'm tired of laying in bed at night, alone with only my thoughts. So I will lay in bed and pour them out, and read the thoughts of others. Endless nights scrolling through youtube and fanfiction sights. Waking up in the morning wondering what time I went to sleep. It's a terrible cycle, one I wish each night that I could break. But each night I come back, like an addict returning to their drug. I really should go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow night. I say that every night as the clock is ticks to 12, to 1, even to 2. Will it ever be true? I suppose I'll find out tomorrow night.


End file.
